Disbelief Papyrus
Story/Description After you, (the protagonist), repeatedly play through a Genocide Route, Sans tires of watching Papyrus, and his friends die, so he finally decides to interfere. He stops Papyrus from fighting you in Snowdin, and tries to fight you himself, but dies, leaving Papyrus to watch all of his friends die with his own eyes. Instead of meeting Sans in the Last Corridor, you meet Papyrus, and the events from this time on lead up to his fight with you. At this point, Papyrus has lost all the belief and faith that he had that humans could be good, and is now out to get revenge for the death of his brother, and friends. This is the idea behind Disbelief Papyrus. Appearance Disbelief Papyrus is wearing Sans' jacket, and his right eye glows orange in Phase 1, 2, and 3; a concept similar to Sans' Bad Time Eye. Specifically in Phase 3, his equivalent to Sans' Bad Time Eye occasionally flickers between orange and light blue. Primarily in Phase 1, he is crying, but there are other times in the fight that he cries. His battle body in Phase 2 appears to be slightly damaged, or at the very least, scratched, while in Phase 3 and 4, it is severely damaged. Overall though, his appearance is the same as the regular Papyrus'. He is wielding a bone about as long as he is tall in Phase 1, and the same bone broken into two halves in Phase 2. In Battle During his Pre-Battle, he explains different things that he is feeling. His thoughts and feelings rapidly fluctuate throughout the fight, from him still thinking that you can change until moments before death, to him truly trying to kill you. For the music playing in all of the different phases, click on this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpjzRrLBAp8 Phase 1 * This is where his battle properly begins. * He still believes that Frisk is a good person in this phase, and tries not to hurt them. * Your attacks will be blocked by his bone. * He can use some of Sans' attacks, (such as the Gaster Blaster), and bones can be Blue or Orange. * Eventually, his bone will break into two halves. Once this happens, Phase 2 starts. Phase 2 * He is holding one half of his bone in the air while spinning the other half. * His attacks are extreme. * He is able to move the bullet board, and the FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY buttons. * He eventually replaces all of your items with Spaghetti. It heals you for nothing. * He cannot be spared. Phase 3 * Before this phase, Papyrus gives up until he realizes that he is "THE GREAT PAPYRUS." He is then able to bring a copy of Sans, and then later, a copy of Undyne back from the dead. * One of his fist is in the air while the other is by his side. * Sans and Undyne fight alongside him. * His attacks in this phase are mostly average, but some of them are extremely unfair. His stats are 9999 each. * His Special Attack is both Sans and him wearing COOL DUDE clothes while playing pong with your SOUL and some bones. Undyne is revived after the Special Attack. * At the end of this phase, Papyrus realizes that the copies of Sans and Undyne are not real, and apologizes to you. Phase 4 * He uses Normal Attacks for most of this phase, and can be killed at the end of this phase. * He believes in you again in this phase, and tells you that you can still have a good ending by sparing him. * He uses abnormal attacks, such as basketballs and racecars. * He still believes in you, even if you kill him. Gallery Phase 1.png|Papyrus during Phase 1 Phase 2.png|Papyrus during Phase 2 Phase 3.png|Papyrus during Phase 3 Phase 4.png|Papyrus during Phase 4 Category:Disbelief Category:Genocide Category:Papyrus